DIA
by healingblue
Summary: "Biarkan dirimu yang dulu hidup dalam hatiku."


**o0o********************************o0o**

**DIA**

**~ SasuSaku~**

**By : healingblue**

**o0o********************************o0o**

Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Dari kecil hingga remaja. Dari saat aku lebih tinggi darinya hingga tanpa kusadari aku tak lebih tinggi dari pundaknya.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Tiap candanya. Tiap tawanya. Aneka senyumannya.

Senyumnya memiliki banyak makna. Senyum jahil, senyum tulus, senyum simpatik, dan senyum kecewa. Aku memperhatikan semuanya, termasuk makna dari tiap senyumannya.

Tatapannya membuat dadaku berdesir. Hangat dan manis. Aku mengingat semuanya, seperti potongan-potongan gambar film.

Aku selalu senang ketika ia menatapku.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, aku membiarkannya menatapku.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, dadaku berdetak tak keruan.

Ketika rasanya aku mencapai limit, aku bersenda gurau dan berkata, "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Dan dengan senyum lebarnya, ia hanya menggeleng. Aku membalas senyumnya, ingin menatapnya lebih lama. Namun aku tak kuasa. Aku harus menghentikan perasaan ini.

Ada orang yang kusayangi yang menyayanginya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan keegoisan ini mengendalikanku lebih lama. Aku hanya akan menikmati perasaaan ini saja. Tak akan lebih, pikirku.

Tiap sentuhan yang ia berikan, walaupun itu menyakitkan, selalu kuterima.

Tiap kata yang menyayat yang ia tuturkan selalu kuterima.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia kumaafkan.

Mungkin karena lebih baik aku tersakiti daripada harus kehilangan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Itulah yang kupikirkan

Lama kusadari bahwa aku mencintainya. Tanpa syarat. Tanpa pamrih. Tanpa paksaan.

Ia membuat hari-hariku lebih berwarna. Ia membuat mataku terbuka akan dunia yang lebih indah. Ia membuatku bersemangat tiap harinya. Ia membuatku menyenandungkan lagu cinta yang dulu kuanggap norak.

* * *

><p>Dia pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai seseorang. Mungkin di dunia ini, hanya aku yang tahu. Anehnya, aku tak sedih ketika ia mengatakan ia menyukai orang lain.<p>

Mungkin perasaan senang karena dipercayai olehnya lebih dominan dibandingkan dengan rasa sedih karena perasaaanku yang tak terbalas.

Menjadi orang yang dipercayainya lebih dari cukup bagiku.

* * *

><p>Benar-benar setahun yang membahagiakan.<p>

Tak terasa sudah penghujung tahun. Aku harus berpisah dengannya. Takdir yang dulu menyatukan kami sudah berakhir masanya.

Bak Cinderella yang harus kembali menjadi upik abu ketika lewat tengah malam.

Aku ingin waktu terhenti. Tapi apa daya? Aku bukan Tuhan.

Tak terasa, tahun demi tahun terlewati. Aku dan dia semakin menjauh.

Tak ada tatapan, senyuman, dan sentuhannya yang membuat dadaku berdetak kencang lagi.

Semuanya hampa. Kosong. Tampaknya udara pun enggan berhembus di hatiku.

Kerinduan ini tak tertahankan lagi. Hari-hari menjadi hitam putih. Musik menjadi tak berharmoni. Aku tak bersenandung lagi.

Aku jatuh cinta berkali-kali, namun tak ada yang menandingi perasaanku padanya saat itu.

Aku tak menangis. Tapi rasanya kosong di dalam. Aku tak tahu apa maksud semuanya ini.

Aku sedih, namun mengapa aku tak menangis?

* * *

><p>Tak ada lagi pesan darinya. Tak ada lagi suaranya yang memanggil namaku.<p>

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku tak tahu bagaimana suaranya sekarang.

Sungguh aku merindukannya, hingga aku membuat kesalahan fatal.

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, aku yang sudah tak tahan lagi untuk berbicara dengannya mengirimkan pesan padanya. Aku memberitahukannya kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Kala itu, aku memang sedang mengagumi seseorang. Lalu ia membalas seadanya.<p>

Sejak saat itu, kami semakin menjauh. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Linglung dan bingung.

Aku mencoba mengobrol lagi dengannya lewat pesan. Tapi hanya itu-itu saja yang kami bahas. Tak ada yang lain. Lalu, ia dengan dinginnya memutuskan obrolan dengan kata-kata bahwa ia sibuk.

Awalnya, aku senang. Tapi lama-lama, perasaanku menghitam. Itu menjadi siklus yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Seperti mengobrol dengan simsimi.

Aku marah padanya. Kesal. Jengkel.

Akhirnya aku tak mau menghubunginya lagi.

Sudah saatnya, pikirku.

Sudah saatnya aku mengenyahkannya dari pikiranku. Biarlah kenangan tetap indah terkemas. Biarlah kenangan saja yang hidup di dalam hatiku yang hampa ini.

Aku merindukan ia yang dulu. Walaupun orang yang sama, tapi ia yang dulu dan sekarang jauh berbeda.

Biarlah aku mencintai ia yang dulu. Biarlah ia yang dulu hidup dalam hatiku.

Hingga nanti kudapati seseorang yang bisa membuatku menandingi perasaan pada ia yang dulu.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih sudah mengajariku tentang apa itu cinta, apa itu perasaan yang membuatku lupa akan segalanya, apa itu rindu, dan apa itu kehilangan.

Kuharap ia menemukan cinta sejatinya, sama seperti harapan yang sama akan terjadi padaku.

Terimakasih. Aku merindukanmu.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S<strong>

**Author lagi galau banget nih hehe. Fanfic-fanfic yang lain mana belum kelar lagi hehe.**

**Lagi pengen buat fic oneshot aja nih walau agak gaje #plak =,=**

**tapi ini beneran kisah nyata lho hehe**

**okedeng, arigatou minna yang mau baca fic abal iniii~**

**mata nee~ ^^**


End file.
